


My I, Our Time

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreamscapes, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel, before 24h i just want to drop this, just let junhao meet, painter!minghao, there's soonhoon if you squint, why are soulmates au angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: “You are my future, I was your yesterday.”Wen Junhui searches for his soulmate every other day. Little did he know, his other half, Xu Minghao, is living a thousand years apart from him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	My I, Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello, before 24H MV drops later, i would like to post this here.
> 
> this is just my second time writing junhao so please forgive me~ inspired by my i's lyrics. the lyrics are just so beautiful, i can't let it pass without writing anything. i believe this is suited for their new japanese track, 24H. sp enjooooy~

Timelines that didn’t match are the worst type of thing to happen to soulmates. When the time god and fate decided to play some kind of bad joke to two people who just want to meet their other half. _The other half to complete them._

Just like how the moon and the sun never meet in the sky, nothing is worse than two souls who are longing for each other but destined to never meet because of their difference in _time_. By time difference, it’s not just minutes... Not just days, not just months... _It’s a thousand years._

Junhui has been on a constant search every day, waiting for the right person to come. He’s always searching, thus always waiting with no plans of giving up. He’s always searching for that one person his heart longs for. Then one night... One fateful night, Junhui dreamt of _him_. As bright as the sun, it gave Junhui hope. Hope that there is indeed someone fated for him.

Minghao, on the other hand, is a painter who’s been in a slump for years. Not until he started dreaming of a beautiful man, as bright as the moon, who gave his lonely nights a ray of hope. Someone who gave him enough motivation to draw again.

And so, from that day onwards, the muse of his paintings is seen through his masterpieces. Multiple drawings of a man with long beautiful hair and a smile that could light up even the darkest nights were created by Minghao.

“Don’t you want to meet him?”

Junhui raised a brow to his childhood friend, Hoshi, beside him. “I want to meet him, that’s why I’ve been traveling to different towns, Hoshi.”

“What if he’s not from a different town?” Hoshi told his best friend mysteriously.

The other just looked at him, puzzled. “I swear to the heavens if that’s one of your lame suggestions again, I’m telling Woozi to dump you.”

Hoshi’s ears got redder when he heard that name. “He won’t dump _his_ soulmate.”

Junhui sighed in defeat. Hoshi already found his other half and he’s more than sure, they’re soulmates too even in their other lifetimes just by looking at the way they stare at each other.

“I’m just saying, maybe your soulmate isn’t from this time.”

With that being said, Junhui’s ears perk up, his heart started beating a hundred times faster than normal.

“Do you want me to ask Woozi to create dreamscapes for you? Maybe you could talk through that.”

“I’d do anything and everything to meet my other half.”

Junhui figured his soulmate might be lonely too. Thinking that his soulmate doesn’t exist, he might feel so alone too. _Just like him..._

Junhui would do anything and everything to meet his other half even just for a day just so he can assure the other that _he’s here_.

“Another dream?” Minghao sat up from his bed as he nodded to his older brother, Jihoon. “Him again?”

“Hmm.” Minghao took his sketchpad on the bedside table and started drawing the man inside his dreams.

“He’s _beautiful_ ,” Jihoon said to which earned a glare from his brother. “But not as beautiful as my Soonyoung, don’t worry.”

“Soonyoung hyung is the only beautiful man for you, hyung.” Minghao shook his head.

“Don’t you want to meet him?” Jihoon asked.

“Of course I want to meet him,” Minghao answered immediately.

“Why don’t you talk to him in your dreams?”

Minghao stared at the drawing he just finished. He has always wanted to touch that face, kiss those lips. His drawings didn’t give justice to what he has seen in his dreams.

“It’s not like I’m not trying, hyung. But, there’s a barrier. He always seems so far away whenever I try to walk towards him.” Jihoon looked at his brother sympathetically.

“Do you want me to put you under sleep hypnosis? But this time, don’t just walk. _Run_ towards him, Hao.”

When Minghao’s eyes fluttered open, he saw himself standing in the middle of vast land. A few meters away from him is a tree with beautiful leaves. He looked up at the sky, and there, he found the sun and the moon together as one. _Eclipse._

When he returned his eyes on the tree, he found a figure standing there. A figure with long, beautiful hair and robes different from his. He didn’t know why but he started tearing up, mirroring the exact expression of the guy not so far away from him.

Under the mixed light and darkness of the sky above them, just like the moon and the sun, they ran towards each other.

Five steps more.

Two steps.

One step...

Until they enveloped each other into each other’s arms.

They pulled away from each other and saw the difference in what they’re wearing.

_So, they’re really thousand years apart, Junhui thought._

“I know this is too late for an introduction but hello, soulmate.” Minghao pulled Junhui for another tight hug.

And so, every night they meet each other through their dreams. This is where Junhui learns about Minghao seeing him in his dreams for quite some time now. He laughed when Minghao told him he thought he’s a game character.

“This is unfair. I just saw you once and that gave me the biggest hope." Junhui said, remembering the first time he met Minghao in his dream. "The time god messed with us big time.” Junhui shook his head while playing with Minghao’s fingers.

“Is there really no other way? To turn this all into reality?” Minghao shut his eyes tight when he felt Junhui's soft lips on his forehead. This is just a dream, yet every touch, every kiss... I _t's more than real._

“I guess we can only be like this always. You being my future and I being your yesterday.” Junhui told the other as he cupped Minghao's face and leaned to connect each other's lips.

A kiss full of longing, bounded by a thousand years separating them. _A cruel fate no one deserves..._

Minghao and Junhui started accepting their cruel fate. They, living in the past and future with nothing in between. They, being able to kiss and hold each other in their dreams.

Not until that one night... That one night when Minghao didn’t come.

Junhui ran endlessly trying to find Minghao everywhere inside the dreamscape but to no avail. “Please, please...don’t take him away from me.” Junhui pleaded.

“Please, if fate truly exists, please...I want to be with him. I’d do anything.” Junhui looked up when the skies above him started shining so brightly.

A voice started resonating with the whole dreamscape. “You’d do anything? Even if I’m going to take something away from you?” Fate asked.

“Take everything away, just...just not Minghao. Please...”

“Minghao, it’s time.” Minghao looked at his brother with swollen eyes. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. It’s been days since he last saw Junhui in his dreams. “Hyung, will I ever meet him again?”

Jihoon just sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. "Hao..."

"Hyung, I'd do anything just to see him again. If they want me to sleep forever just so we could meet, I'd do it..." Minghao sobbed. "I would do it..."

With the heaviest heart, Minghao stepped inside his art gallery. He finally finished putting this up but his heart still feels empty. It's ironic how one's heart could feel empty yet it still felt like a huge weight inside your chest. He watched Jihoon link his hands with his boyfriend, Soonyoung. “How I wish we could be like that too.”

There are many people who came to congratulate him on his artworks. But Minghao found his way towards the biggest frame he managed to draw for the past months since he started dreaming about Junhui.

It’s a painting of two persons tied together with a string of fate, with the moon and the sun illuminating light above them. It’s his favorite among his masterpieces. It perfectly depicts his cruel yet beloved fate. Just like how the moon and sun only meet once in the sky, only to part again, Minghao and Junhui's fate is a beautiful yet a sad one to see. 

Minghao saw a man, who’s standing there in front of the artwork alone, back still facing him.

“Do you feel lonely too? Looking at this artwork?” Minghao asked. When the stranger faced him, his eyes grew wide, heart beating inside his chest like it wants to come out. 

It's... _It's him..._

He’s still the same minus the long hair and ancient robe. His Junhui is still the same. _“Not until you came.”_

With tears in their eyes, they captured each other’s lips. A kiss full of longing. A kiss a thousand years apart. This time, it’s _more_ than real.

Love isn’t just all about feelings. It’s all about timings too.

Timelines that didn’t match are the worst thing to ever happen to soulmates. Souls who long for each other but couldn’t meet. _Not until one makes a sacrifice._

“You’d do anything? Even if I’m going to take something away from you?” Fate asked. He's not someone who gives something without taking another. 

“Take everything away, just...just not Minghao. Please...”

“What can you offer me?”

There's a long, agonizing silence before Junhui managed to answer. 

_“My remaining days...”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated~ thank you soooo much.


End file.
